This invention relates generally to catheters, and more specifically to steerable catheters.
Guide wires are routinely steered through the human vascular system and, with operator experience, can be steered through vascular obstructions and occlusions. Catheters provide support to the guide wire and assist with directing a guide wire in the vessel. Changing the distal tip position of a catheter allows easier travel through tortuous paths by changing the direction of the path while in the body. Guide catheters, for example, are used to canulate the ostium of a coronary artery to facilitate angiographic examinations and interventions. Other catheters, such as balloon catheters or support catheters are introduced through the guide catheter to travel within the coronary arteries to more distal locations. These catheters are typically used in combination with a guide wire.